One, two or three, who does actually love me?
by YukanaSan
Summary: Mikan confesses to Ruka, but everything is one big mistake. Yet Mikan can't tell anything. And someone else was watching them..


One, two or three, who does actually love me?

Yay my first fanfic is up I hope you all like it :)  
I kinda was into the mood writing a kind of drama fanfic XD. I hope it's not too confusing.  
Anyways when things are Bold, it means someone is speaking. The sentences in Italic are thoughts. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mikan:** "Ruka.. I like you!"  
**Ruka:** "W-What?!"

Ruka blushed in ten shades of red. Then he faced the girl once again.

**Ruka:** "Well, I like you too.."

Mikan was shocked. _Is he serious?! He can't be for real, now can he?_

**Mikan:** "Well.. Isn't this awkward?"  
**Ruka:** "Yeah.."  
**Mikan:** "Nice weather.. isn't it?"  
**Ruka:** "Yeah it sure is."

Mikan smiled. Ruka started to blush again. Mikan noticed this and started to feel even more awkward than before. _What am I gonna do in this kind of situation?!_ Before she came back to her senses, she felt lips against hers. Her eyes started to widen. He was kissing her! It actually felt kinda.. nice.. but.. still she didn't feel good about it..

What they didn't know, was that a boy was watching the whole scene. It was Natsume. He started to get really angry and jealous at the same time. But he didn't do anything, he just stood there, watching them with disbelief. It couldn't be true, it must have been a bad dream. Just then, Hotaru walked up to him and stood beside him, making pictures.

**Natsume:** "What are you doing?"  
**Hotaru:** "Making pictures."  
**Natsume:** "Uhh.. why again?"  
**Hotaru:** "I'm gonna be rich!"  
**Natsume:** "How come?"  
**Hotaru:** "I'm gonna sell these baby's on eBay!"  
**Natsume:** "…Right."  
**Hotaru:** "Yeah, so stop bothering me."  
**Natsume:** "…WHY THE HECK AM I SO CALM ABOUT THIS?! HE'S KISSING HER FOR GODS SAKE!!"  
**Hotaru:** "Yeah, isn't it exciting?"  
**Natsume:** "Uh, you wouldn't understand anyway."

Natsume could almost hit himself for yelling out loud what he was thinking. And Hotaru of all people heard him. He decided to leave because he was done watching Ruka and Mikan, and also because Hotaru started smirking. Natsume was afraid that Hotaru just found a new scoop. Natsume began to walk, but soon he realised they were done kissing, because ruka saw him.

**Ruka:** "It's Natsume!"  
**Natsume:** "Oh crap!"

Natsume started to run really fast. Ruka had no idea what was wrong with Natsume. He just stared after him, a confusing look on his face.

**Mikan:** "Oh no!"  
**Ruka:** "What?!"

Mikan looked at Ruka with painful look on her face._ I can't tell Ruka I was faking just now.. That would be too harsh! What am I gonna do..!_

**Mikan:** "Ah.. Umm nothing."

Natsume's POV:

Why?! Why did they have to end up together?! What's so wrong with me?! .. And why do I care anyway! It's not like I love her or something, and besides, I'm always making fun of that girl. But I never thought this kind of rejection would hurt this much.. UGHH! Damn Natsume, what's wrong with you?!

He stopped running as he was in front of the infamous cherry blossom tree. He doesn't know why, but he always ends up at this place. He decided to climb onto the tree to hide himself. He didn't want to face anyone right now. Especially her!

Standard POV:

Mikan was speechless. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all! She just ruined all of her chances to become Natsume's girlfriend. He saw everything, from beginning till end. And he misunderstood it all! Ruka didn't get it. Then he turned to Mikan.

**Ruka:** "What's wrong, Mikan?"  
**Mikan:** "Um.. you see. I've gotta tell you something. It's kind of embarrassing.."

Hotaru smirked. Mikan got really nervous and started to make funny sounds.

**Mikan:** "AH! Hotaru you were here all along?!"  
**Hotaru:** "Oh shoot, I've been found out."  
**Ruka:** "Hotaru, is that.. a camera?"  
**Mikan:** "NO WAY, YOU MADE PICTURES OF IT?!"  
**Ruka:** "Urgh, what the hell is going on here?"  
**Mikan:** "Uh, it's her fault!"  
**Hotaru:** "Well, I can't help it that you're such a good actress."  
**Ruka:** "Actress?"  
**Mikan:** "I'M SORRY! REALLY REALLY SORRY!

Mikan started to cry out loud. Ruka tried to comfort her, but that only made it worse.

**Ruka:** "Come on Mikan, don't cry.. Just tell me what's wrong."  
**Mikan:** "..But!"  
**Ruka:** "I'll understand, I hope.."  
**Hotaru:** "Don't think so."  
**Mikan:** "Hotaru! Do you have no heart at all?!"  
**Hotaru:** "Nope."

Ruka and Mikan sweatdropped. It was seriously no use talking to her. The only thing that interested her was money, money and more money. Mikan took a deep breath and began to talk.

**Mikan:** "Ruka, I'm sorry.. I don't really like you. I mean I like you, but not the way you think I do. Just as a friend, but I still think really dearly of you! So please, don't get me the wrong way! I beg of you! Don't hate me!"  
**Ruka:** "Calm down! I don't hate you. But if you don't, why did you say so then?"

Mikan glared at Hotaru as Hotaru began to whistle. This made Mikan even more pissed. If Hotaru didn't have her baka-gun, she would attack her right now.

**Mikan:** "Well, you see.. Hotaru blackmailed me."  
**Ruka:** ".. Could have seen that one coming. Can't blame you for that, I know EXACTLY what you're going trough."

Ruka started to glare at Hotaru as well. Hotaru laughed evilly back at him, which made Ruka actually pretty scared. Her evil smile could someone turn into ice if she wanted to.

**Hotaru:** "..At least I'm gonna be rich."

Mikan and Ruka sweatdropped.

**Ruka:** "But Mikan, is there someone else then?"  
**Mikan:** "EH? WHY DO YOU THINK THAT?!"  
**Ruka:** "Wasn't hard to figure out."  
**Mikan:** "HUH?!"  
**Ruka:** "Maybe you didn't realise it yourself, but 70 of the day you're staring at a person called 'Natsume'."  
**Mikan:** "AH! I DO NOT!"  
**Hotaru:** "I have the evidence that you do so."

Hotaru showed a picture of Mikan while she was drooling at a boy. You could see from the back that the boy was obviously Natsume.

**Mikan:** ".. That was!! HOWALONS! Yeah howalons!"  
**Hotaru:** "You think of Natsume as a howalon?"  
**Mikan:** "-- I'm not that desperate, thank you."  
**Ruka:** "Umm, sorry to intrude, but we're getting off topic here.. Could someone tell me what's exactly going on here?"  
**Hotaru:** "Oh sure. Mikan was blackmailed. You got heartbroken. And now Mikan's depressed because Natsume saw it all.  
**Ruka:** "..Oh thanks.. WAIT WHO GOT HEARTBROKEN?!"  
**Hotaru:** "You. You like her, don't you? And she apparently doesn't like you the same way. You got rejected my boy."  
**Ruka:** "You got it wrong. I simply couldn't reject a nice girl like Mikan. I like her, yeah. But I'm not head over heels for that girl."  
**Hotaru:** "Then who do you love?"  
**Ruka:** "I definitely won't tell you, of all people."  
**Hotaru:** "Oh Ruka, that's very unkind of you. You dislike me that much?"  
**Ruka:** "I dislike you so much that I actually like you!"

They were both quiet for a few moments. Hotaru's face began to form a deadly expression while Ruka was still staring at her.

**Hotaru:** "Pardon me?"  
**Ruka:** "Y-You heard me!"  
**Hotaru:** ".. Ah! A cow is flying in the air!"  
**Ruka:** "Hotaru! Don't try to change the topic!"  
**Hotaru:** ".. Hey! Mikan is gone!"  
**Ruka:** "Huh what?"

Hotaru ran for it while Ruka was distracted a few seconds. Ruka looked back at the place where Hotaru was standing just now.

**Ruka:** "Hotaru! You changed the topic again!!"

Mikan ran and ran. Hoping to find Natsume. She had to find him no matter what! In the end she stopped in front of the cherry blossom tree. She didn't know why she stopped here, but she had this kind of feeling he would be around here. Natsume noticed her soon enough and was ready to leave again. But Mikan had already seen him.

**Mikan:** "Natsume!!"

Natsume turned around. _Damn, she found me. I don't want to face her right now, I'm still angry._

**Mikan:** "Natsume! Don't go! I.."

Before she could finish her sentence she tripped. Natsume went over to her with an unexpected smile. He helped her up and Mikan felt a bit happier after she saw Natsume's quick smile.

**Mikan:** "Thank you for helping me up.."  
**Natsume:** "So you also like bears?"  
**Mikan:** "YOU SAW?!"  
**Natsume:** "No you showed me."  
**Mikan:** "Pervert"  
**Natsume:** "Hey! I wouldn't dare to look at the panties of the girlfriend of my best friend."  
**Mikan:** "Huh? No! You have it all wrong!"  
**Natsume:** "What wrong? What else am I supposed to believe when you two are kissing right in front of my eyes!  
**Mikan:** "But that was.."  
**Natsume:** "A kiss, yeah good guess."  
**Mikan:** "Natsume you idiot! You don't even let me finish!"  
**Natsume:** "I don't want to hear it!"  
**Mikan:** "You probably will have to!"  
**Natsume:** "Why is that?"

Mikan took a deep breath. This was it. She has to tell him right now. It would be a waste not to tell him now. The only problem is.. she is dead nervous.

**Mikan:** "Because.. I.. You.."  
**Natsume:** "Ah! Don't say it!"  
**Mikan:** "Huh?! Why?!"

Natsume covered his eyes with his bangs. It became awkwardly quiet, so quiet that Mikan could almost faint.

**Natsume:** "A guy should say it to a girl, right?"

Mikan started to blush. _No way! Does that mean he likes me?! _Mikan waited a few seconds, but before she could say a thing he embraced her. She didn't know what to do. Should she embrace him back? Or should she just wait till he speaks? God it was so frustrating!!

**Natsume:** ".. Mikan.. I like you."  
**Mikan:** ".. No way.."  
**Natsume:** "Why the hell would I lie now?"  
**Mikan:** "Because you're Natsume."  
**Natsume:** "Thanks for the compliment, polkadots."  
**Mikan:** "YOU SAID IT AGAIN!"  
**Natsume:** "Whatever, but you still haven't answered me yet."  
**Mikan:** "Huh? But just now I thought it was a lie and if that was a joke then that joke was.. I'M SO CONFUSED RIGHT NOW!!"  
**Natsume:** "Now you're making me confused too."  
**Mikan:** "Well, what IS true then?"

Soon after that Natsume started kissing her. Mikan was shocked. Natsume herkissing?! What the heck was going on here?! Natsume tightened his grip around Mikan as Mikan rested her arms around Natsume's neck. Natsume felt that Mikan had deepened the kiss. He felt really happy at that moment, but tried to hide it. After a few seconds they broke the kiss to get some air.

**Natsume:** "That just now. That was true."

Mikan, who was still amazed of the kiss, just stood there with a dreamy face. Was it really Natsume who said that just now?

**Natsume:** "Oi? Are you there?"  
**Mikan:** "Huh? Oh yeah! I want cheese on my sandwich!"  
**Natsume:** "Uh what?"  
**Mikan:** "No no! Uh.. Oh wow."  
**Natsume:** "Did I taste like cheese?"  
**Mikan:** "NO! Pardon me! I just.. I uhh.. I didn't know what to say!"  
**Natsume:** "And then you always say you want cheese on your sandwich?"  
**Mikan:** "I'm sorry for being an idiot.. -- But I just didn't suspect it!"  
**Natsume:** "Didn't suspect what?"  
**Mikan:** "You know.. the kiss.."  
**Natsume:** "The what? Speak louder."  
**Mikan:** "THE KISS!"  
**Natsume:** "Whoa sheez, you didn't have to yell my ears off!"

Mikan blushed of embarrassment.

**Natsume:** "Oh so you DO have a cute side!"  
**Mikan:** "Hey you don't have to talk so rude!"  
**Natsume:** "So, what's your answer? You haven't answered me yet."  
**Mikan:** "Ah.. well.. you could say that.. uh.. I like you too.."

At that moment Natsume felt really relieved. She said it. Right in front of him. She was talking about him, not Ruka. Natsume almost smiled but decided not to. Since he thinks it's not cool when a guy smiles.

**Hotaru:** "Got it all on tape!"  
**Ruka:** Hotaru, don't yell so loud! They might hear you!"  
**Mikan and Natsume:** "We heard, loud and clearly."  
**Hotaru:** "Well, doesn't bother me! I'm gonna be so rich with this thing."

She took out the tape from her camera.

**Natsume:** "Give that to me right now!"  
**Hotaru:** "Oh embarrassed now, aren't we?"  
**Natsume:** "Shut up! Give me that damn tape!"  
**Ruka:** "Natsume, you know that won't work on her."

Natsume started to use his alice.

**Mikan:** "Natsume! Don't! You might burn Hotaru as well!"  
**Natsume:** "That's fine with me!"  
**Mikan:** "Natsume!!"  
**Natsume:** "Okay, okay. Sheez, you just spoiled all the fun."  
**Ruka:** "Natsume, don't act so harsh."  
**Natsume:** "Whatever."  
**Mikan:** "Just in case you two didn't realise.. Hotaru already left.."  
**Natsume:** "… Damn that witch!"  
**Ruka:** "Natsume! .. OH DAMN YOU HOTARU, YOU CHANGED THE TOPIC AGAIN!"

Ruka started running after the so-called witch while Mikan and Natsume watched him leave.

**Mikan:** "Don't worry, even if she sells copies of the tape, I wouldn't mind."  
**Natsume:** "Huh, why?"

Mikan giggled.

**Mikan:** "Because you tell me in every tape how much you love me!"  
**Natsume:** "T-That's the whole problem! .. I wanted only you to hear it."  
**Mikan:** "Getting mushy now, aren't you?"  
**Natsume:** "Oh, grow up."  
**Mikan:** "Just kidding, just kidding!"

Mikan laughed as Natsume tried to hide his blush. While Natsume looked at her smiling face, he pulled her towards him and kissed her again slightly. Mikan embraced him happily while Natsume embraced her as well. From now on, they will always be together.. Forever.


End file.
